Fallen Sun
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La princesse Elia croise son beau-frère alors qu'elle va dire bonne nuit à sa fille.


Port-Réal en été faisait naître chez Elia le désir violent de repartir à Dorne : il faisait tout aussi chaud là-bas, mais au moins le vent marin aurait apporté fraîcheur et parfums délicieux. Foin de tout cela dans la capitale des Sept Couronnes, où l'air si figé qu'il en devenait brûlant puait la charogne et la pisse.

Une cité tout à fait digne de son roi, si la princesse dornienne s'était vue demander son avis. Mais personne ne le lui avait demandé.

Au moins, elle avait pu décorer ses chambres avec les soies jaunes et orangées de ses terres d'origine. La nurserie de sa fille aussi avait été ornée à la mode du désert.

Rhaenys. Déjà un an. Elia n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir créée cette bambine qui ne cessait de gazouiller et réclamait des bisous de son papa quand celui-ci était dans son champ de vision. Sa petite princesse dragon, son petit soleil. Rien qu'à la pensée de sa fille, Elia sentait les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser tandis qu'elle remontait le couloir menant à la nurserie pour souhaiter bonne nuit à l'enfant.

La porte s'ouvrit facilement devant elle, et elle se figea sur le palier, une main sur le battant de bois sombre. Debout près du berceau, un garçonnet d'environ six ans penchait sa tête blond platine pour observer le bébé endormi dans ses couvertures colorées.

« Viserys » appela doucement Elia, « que fais-tu ici ? »

L'enfant tourna la tête, ses yeux lilas se focalisant sur l'arrivante.

« Je voulais voir ma femme » répondit-il très simplement.

Elia manqua faire la grimace et se retint à grand-peine. La peste soit d'Aerys et de ses projets pour perpétuer la dynastie.

« Tu n'es pas marié à Rhaenys » rappela-t-elle.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Pas encore. »

Elle aurait voulu le gifler. Maudit soit Aerys qui ne jurait que par l'inceste comme moyen d'engendrer des rois dignes de ce nom. Maudit soit-il d'exiger que tout le monde se plie à ses caprices grotesques. _Si j'ai mon mot à dire lors de l'accession de Rhaegar au trône, Rhaenys épousera le mari qu'elle choisira, pas celui qu'on aura choisi pour elle._

Viserys s'était remis à contempler sa petite cousine.

« Elle a beaucoup d'affaires oranges » fit-il remarquer. « Est-ce qu'elle aime l'orange ? »

« Ah… non, pas vraiment. C'est moi qui aime l'orange, plutôt. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sept Enfers, le garçon semblait d'humeur curieuse. Pourvu que cela ne dure pas trois heures, il était adorable avec son obsession pour aller au fond des choses, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il irritait copieusement son entourage par ses questions insistantes.

« Parce que ce sont les couleurs de chez moi. »

« Est-ce que tu veux retourner là-bas ? »

Désarçonnée, Elia cligna des paupières. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de l'enfant, elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'on lui pose cette question-là. En tant qu'épouse du prince héritier des Sept Couronnes, il allait de soi qu'elle devait vivre auprès de lui. La cour n'imaginait même pas qu'elle puisse languir après les palais de son enfance et les sables de Dorne.

Elle poussa un soupir. Viserys attendait sa réponse.

« Parfois » avoua-t-elle. « Parfois, j'aimerais revoir les Jardins Aquatiques. Cela passe. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Jardins Aquatiques ? »

Elia sourit.

« Le cadeau de mariage du prince Maron Martell à Daenerys Targaryen. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? »

« Si ! » s'écria le gamin. « C'est le palais de marbre avec des piscines et des jardins ! Rhaegar a dit que c'est très beau, là-bas. »

« Et il a dit la vérité » affirma Elia.

« Pourquoi il ne t'emmène pas là-bas ? »

A nouveau prise au dépourvu, la princesse mit un moment à répondre.

« Parce qu'il a autre chose à faire. » _C'est-à-dire, empêcher son père fou de brûler tout le royaume._

Viserys fit la grimace.

« Mais tu es sa femme » protesta-il. « C'est toi qui passe avant tout le reste ! Il devrait t'emmener aux Jardins ! »

Elia se sentit fondre.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, tu sais » fit-elle gentiment.

Le garçonnet ne perdit pas sa moue boudeuse.

« Quand Rhaenys sera ma femme, je l'emmènerais aux Jardins quand elle voudra. Toi aussi, tu pourras venir » décréta-il.

A nouveau, il évoquait un futur qu'elle ne laisserait jamais se réaliser, mais l'intention n'en restait pas moins touchante. Elle sourit.

« C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Il lui renvoya un sourire rempli de quenottes.


End file.
